


Reunion

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Jeff and Liu are reunited and are soon getting it on.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me.

It had been years since the brothers had seen each other. They hugged each other tightly, glad to be together once again. “Oh Liu, I missed you so much. I’m so sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you guys ever.” “It’s ok Jeff I know it wasn’t really you in control.” There were plenty of tears shed on that day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few months later Jeff was watching his brothers lips move not really paying attention to what they were saying. He was wondering if things could go back to the way they were before the whole incident. “Jeff, you can kiss me if you want. I never stopped loving you.” Jeff was pulled out of his daze with that and quickly cleared the gap between them.

The kiss was hot, heavy, and sticky. It only took a few minutes for hands to be wandering. Clothes were tossed to the side, to be forgotten in the heat of the moment. Fingers tangled in hair and tugged much to Jeff’s delight. “Your hair is always so soft somehow,” Liu purred to Jeff and grinned. Jeff just whimpered a bit wanting more from his brother.

Liu chuckled and walked over to their now shared couch. He laid down on it, “Come on. Come get me.” Jeff made his way over and kissed Liu across his body happily. He purred as Liu moaned his name softly. He made his way to his ass and started to prepare him with his tongue and fingers, moaning as Liu tugged harshly at his hair.

It wouldn’t be much longer until Jeff was pressing inside Liu, his legs draped over his shoulders. Liu moaned his brothers name loudly and scratched at his back. It had been so long since he felt full and satisfied. He wanted his brother so badly, he missed every inch of his body. He cried out loudly as his brother started pounding into his spot. “Jeff!~ Fuck Jeff!~ Harder!~ I’m getting close!~”

Jeff growled and pounded harsher into Liu, he was getting close as well and he was looking forward to filling his brother up. They moaned and yelled each others names as they came. They kissed eachother deeply and cuddled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liu was feeling sick a couple hours later and groaned as he threw up in the toilet. “What the hell?” Jeff came in and sat by him, “Hey um… I should have told pregnancy happens fast here…” “Jeff!”


End file.
